The Night Twin
by JojoTea
Summary: Kyoya had once tried to pursue the body of Haruhi, but failed in his attempted. When Kaoru finds out, had he awakened the lust breast from Kyoya? When Kaoru is pinned by the tougher male, scared and frail, what might Hikaru do when he learns his brother likes these rough ways? warning: Yaoi, rough sex-soon- and harsh words.


**First things first I own nothing of Ouran. Secondly, THIS IS NOT THE OURAN CHAPTER STORY I PROMISED, THIS IS FOR SMUT REASONS ONLY. But that story will happen soon... once I make up a story line for that... But I made up this one because I got bored today and I didn't want to finish it because im lazy so this will be two chapters probably. Have fun and enjoy! Also if you like it favorite and leave a comment .**

Kyoya slumped down into the cushion chair as the moonlights pale light danced on his damp locks of black feathers from fallen ravens. Haruhi had giggled her way out of the dark room where she could have easily repaid her debit she had dug for herself- instead she insisted on living the lie of a host. He sighed deeply as he sprawled his arms on the chair and tilted his closed head back. The door must have still been open; for there was a big hole of hallway light introducing itself to the dark room. A body made a shadow wide across the room of leaning on the door frame. The figure smirked widely like a devil having a grand time.

"Well, well, well," the voice was familiar "Mommy wanted to get personal with the lovely daughter." He chuckled

Kyoya looked forward in front of him and gave an annoyed glare. A twin who had lost the other was smirking in front of Kyoya's evil eyes.

"Kaoru?" Kyoya said, unsure who was who

"The one and only." Kaoru said lingering into the room.

Kyoya hunched his back over and let out a pent up sigh. He couldn't believe his moment of weakness and immaturity was spotted by someone. He always wanted to be known as a business man, one who could never be kicked down over some pretty face. One who could keep his cool, yet he lost it easily.

"Get out of here, Kaoru." Kyoya said as he got up from the chair

He threw the shaggy towel that draped on his neck towards the devil twin and was rewarded with an exhale from him. Kaoru caught it and dropped it to the ground.

"Now, I would have never expected you to do something like that," Kaoru started "I mean, lowering her to give herself up for a debt; now that could put us out of a club if you let her loose because she _somehow_ repaid her debt."

Kyoya placed his hands on the plush bad and clenched his teeth together in aggravation and bawled up sheets in his palms. His lips up in a snarl as his body started to shake.

"I said 'Get out of here'" He said trying to sound like he kept his cool.

"Hey, I don't mean to make you angry or anything- I just joke a bit. It's alright if you made a pass at her; just not like that, buddy. It's ok if you like Haruhi." Kaoru said

Kaoru was honest about this. It was alright for Kyoya to have some kind of feeling for someone like Haruhi. He has worked with her for a while; some bond could easily form as age went on. He knew it could happen too well. His brother was dealing with the same kind of mushed and velvet feelings that brewed into his body. Kaoru came closer to Kyoya and gave him some form of comfort towards his friend. His warm palm on Kyoya's nude shoulder.

"It's not like that, idiot," Kyoya growled lowly "All I wanted was her body. I don't want anything to do with her mind or heart. I only wanted to peruse her body. I just wanted sex for the night."

Kaoru gave an odd look. He cocked his eyebrow and shrugged away from the aggravated host. His small mouth gaped from astonishment and surprise from Kyoya's choice of words. Kaoru's face slowly turned into a calm, flustered look.

"W-well, why would you pick _her_?" Kaoru asked

Kyoya lazily glanced over at Kaoru and relaxed his temper body. A small smile, barely visible, came to his face. He released the sheets from the prison of his hands and turned to Kaoru, slowly.

"Easy, she has a nice frame that I like. Small and flat all the way. Somewhat like you and your brother's. Also, she was already here." He answered

Kaoru's body tensed up a bit as he swallowed down spit and the clear answer Kyoya gave. He moved one leg back slowly and breathed out a shaky breath. He flashed a nervous smiled- with red cheeks to match.

"O-oh y-yeah?" Kaoru said

"Yes, indeed" Kyoya grinned

His slender body moved closer as his hand swiftly grabbed Kaoru's wrists and yank him down onto the bed, throwing him hard on the soft bed. Kaoru grunted and gave a scared gasp. Kyoya pounced on his slim body in the same way he did the girl host who he caged. Kaoru franticly cringed and turned his body around, hoping he'd be able to escape the cage Kyoya had made. He tried to grab the wooden bed post to stand up, but instantly Kyoya pressed the back of Kaoru's auburn locks and made his fair face smother into the pillow. He grouped Kaoru's hands together and let up on Kaoru, just enough for him to get air. A moist breath of fear in a high pitch voice came out of Kaoru's throat.

"Maybe Haruhi is right," Kyoya snuggled close to Kaoru's ear "maybe it doesn't matter if you're a girl or a boy."

Kaoru shuttered and cringed a bit making his face glowed. A bead of sweat started to form on his cheek. He wish he would have never saw Kyoya loose it on Haruhi. His hips wriggled and the rest of his body tried to get out of Kyoya's grip; all attempts were futile .He wishes he'd left when Kyoya demanded. What he really wished for was Hikaru to be the one to cling to him. Maybe rescue him from this. Kyoya groped Kaoru's crouch hard and received a tight gasp. He smirked widely and licked Kaoru's ear.

"Hm, seems like it might get nice and hard, huh?"

After he fondled Kaoru, getting hold back moans from him; He snuck his lengthy fingers around Kaoru's buttons on his pants and then snuck them into the seam of his snug boxer briefs. The tip of his fingers were cold and rough, Kaoru's head flung back fast as a gasp slipped out from his open, rejecting mouth.

" Nuh…N-n-no, k-knock it off. S-stop it." Kaoru shyly said

"Don't say a word. Who knows what could happen if you do," Kyoya warned as two of his fingers slid on the tip "besides, you might like it. You might like it more than Hikaru."

Kaoru's eyes widened to the size of the full moon that watched from above the roof from his brother being brought into this. He lowered his head down and bit his pink lips hard to keep himself quiet from any irrational comment to shout out. He jerked his shoulder down in one last attempt to get out, but he was still too weak. He closed his eyes and imaged the one who he loved to be by his side. The one to be doing the hard touches to his delicate frame. Not something so sinister like this to happen. Kyoya started to stroke long and slowly on Kaoru's cock and nibble densely on his neck. His tongue flicked out and licked, Kaoru breathed out and made no moan to come forth. Two bitter tears slid off of Kaoru's smooth cheek that the moon light glistened off of.

The door that shown light slammed hard, sounded like the frame would crack. Both of the boys' bodies perked up and their eyes glowed cautiously to know who spotted them. Kyoya stood his back up straight and turned to who had angrily shut the door. Hikaru stomped over to the bed and gripped Kyoya's shoulder and got him off of his defenseless brother.

"Get the fuck off of him." Hikaru strictly demanded

He gave a deep glare into Kyoya's sweaty, lustful eyes. Kyoya peacefully threw up his hands in defense to the violent brother and gave a hard swallow. He wanted to explain himself, somehow; but his calm and collective mind was drawing a blank- the brush had stopped painting

"Hikaru, I, um, I don't know what to s-"

Hikaru grabbed the back of Kyoya's hair and brought him closer to his anger filled face. Kyoya seethed from the pain and raised his eyebrows as a small puddle of sweat formed. Kaoru turned around on the bed and lay on his back. He let out a huff of air and flashed saved eyes to his brother.

"You don't need to say shit. Get out of here and we never speak a single goddamn word about this, got it? I'll take care of this. He doesn't need anyone but me right now. If you try to explain yourself, Ill beat the living shit out of you because I don't really want to hear a word from your fucking mouth. You act like this never happened and we do the same. I get this handled and we go back to normal; you make the money and we're the preformers. Now, get the fuck out of here."

Hikaru pushed off of Kyoya's head and made his body move closer to the door. Kyoya looked curiously over at Hikaru as his hand grazed to find the door's knob. He took in the harsh words and barking threats from Hikaru and opened up the door, Hikaru still giving him killer daggers yelling get out viciously. Kyoya stepped into the light hallway without a word and left the two brothers with mirroring faces alone.

Hikaru let his glare go and looked at his brother with care. He walked over to the bed and placed his knees on it. He got close to Kaoru and caressed his face with one of his fragile hands. He grazed his hand across his cheek and removed the tears that started to form from Kaoru's face. He was still in a delicate state and shrug with the touches.

"Oh, Kaoru are you okay?" Hikaru asked

Kaoru nodded fast and sniffled a little. He rubbed his nose and eyes once to rid any tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kaoru said, still shaking his head fast. "It was just a different thing a-and he moved so fast and rough-kind of scared me."

Hikaru held Kaoru's damp hand and intertwined his fingers together. He gave Kaoru a strange look and lightly gripped the side of his wet jaw. He gave Kaoru a soft kiss on the cheek and looked down at the bed and Kaoru's lap. His golden eyes that shined like coins enlarged at what he saw. His jaw tightened and pulled in his bottom lip for a moment.

"Kaoru, can I ask… Did you like what he was doing to you?" Hikaru said

His face gave the emotion of frustration towards his scared brother. Hikaru still held his temper from Kyoya and gave that feeling towards his mimicking brother. Kaoru glanced up with surprise at his annoyed brother. He looked down at his mangled pants and lightly gasped, moving his hands slightly towards his erection to hide it with his cheeks turning rose. He bit his lip and let out a small sigh. He didn't want to hurt his brother. He did enjoy the rough and vigorous action preformed on his stage body that felt different and new; just not the actor who performed on it.

"I didn't _like_ when he did it…But if it _was_ done by you…. Maybe I would like it." Kaoru replied with the truth.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. He crawled over and on to Kaoru's body to pin him down.

"So you would want me to do something like that?" Hikaru scoffed "something rough and mean, yeah?"

Kaoru swallowed a little and gripped the safe sheets. The tint of his petal cheeks turned to a darker shade of red. His body sunk down into the bed, his mouth slowly started to open.

"I-I never said any of that, Hikaru. What you do is just fine." Kaoru explained

Hikaru flashed his teeth and let out and gave a sore groan and pushed on his brother closer.

"Oh come on, Kaoru!" He leaned in on Kaoru's body very fiery "It's written all over your face that you do!"

Kaoru's enlarged, stunned eyes gazed up at Hikaru. They started to lower down, tilting his head down from his loud brother. What he was saying was true, and all Kaoru wanted to do was stay quiet; to not say another word to make his brother more enraged then how he already was. Hikaru's teeth grinded together, as the grip of his hands grew tighter to the bed from rage. His eyes glared down more, becoming more over-emotional than needed to be.

"Well, if that's what you want," Hikaru began "maybe that's what I'll do."

Kaoru whispered a quick 'huh?' before he was quickly turned back over on his warm stomach by his brother who crept on his back abrasively. Hikaru started to rip apart Kaoru's shirt to shreds, leaving a trail of clothe pieces. Kaoru arched his back up, his palms pressed on the bed; he huffed out air and turned his frantic face at Hikaru's hurt and maniac face.

'H-Hikaru, there's no need for this." Kaoru pleaded

Hikaru huddled Kaoru's soft hands together like a snowball-clotting them up on each other. He stretched Kaoru's arm out longer where his back was smoother and his bottom more up. Hikaru removed his hands from his brothers as his thick, kept nails to his shoulder blades and dug deep and led a path down to his fainted back dimples. Kaoru gave a small screech of pain and pleasure; Hikaru gave a sneer.

"I don't know, Kaoru. The way you're acting seems like there is." Hikaru started to go back up his back

Kaoru flung his head up, feeling breathless and aroused. His face the color of sunburn. His glistening eyes turned back to his wicked grinning brother with soft eyes of pure ecstasy and erotic pleasure from him just starting. Hikaru tugged on Kaoru's hair as he got his face closer to his.

"And you look like you're enjoying yourself." Hikaru harshly whispered

Kaoru slowed his breathing and finally just gave into his brother's jealous action. He licked his lips and nodded quietly with a touch of embarrassment. Hikaru released his hair with a push; Kaoru rooted his head into the pillow after that to shield his face away. Hikaru yanked up Kaoru's head again from the pillow and scowled Kaoru's distressed face.

"Did I say you could look away from me?" Hikaru menaced and yanked up harder "You play by my way now, if you want it rough, got it?"

Kaoru swallowed and nodded fast. He was ready to obey to get what he wanted to try.

Hikaru swiftly moved off of Kaoru's back and sat at the edge of the bed. He grabbed his locks again and made him sit up. A strong breath through closed teeth was made by Kaoru as he moved with his brother's action. He waited for his orders to be told.

"Get undressed and then on your knees." Hikaru demanded

Kaoru moved off the bed and stood in front of his strict brother. He took the rest of his standing jeans off then slowly slid off his smooth, fluffy fabric of boxers hiding his disappearing erection. He stood with his hands folded behind his bouncy bottom and fair cheeks. His dry knees hit the scratchy carpet, as his hands started to grab towards the silver lining of the zipper. Hikaru gripped Kaoru's hands; Kaoru gave an innocent and confused look.

"You aren't allowed to use your hands." Hikaru informed

Kaoru gave a slight huff, but then placed his hands behind his marked back and slipped his teeth on the zipper and started to zip down. He moved the curtain of the cloth and revealed his long, plump member. Kaoru took a big gulp, clear spit moving down his clear throat and his face warm and flush.

"Go on, suck it."

Kaoru's meager and somewhat eager mouth opened, his crisp dainty lips wrapped around the tip and made its way down the lengthy shaft. The sounds of slurps and licking were heard, bits of drool forming down in the crease of Kaoru's mouth. His cock starting to grow and ache with excitement from the lustful act Kaoru had down his throat. He tasted the goo and warm drink of precum drip down in his silk mouth. Hikaru gave the look of unamusement, but inside was pent up moans that wanted to come screaming out. He had always been the dominate one in the frowned love they had, but he never had to be so tight-fisted and emotionless about bounding and having passionate performances of leading up to making love. But his pride emotions won't let up on the idea of Kaoru being bored of his ways. His body started to feel the need to release himself. He reached for the back of Kaoru's head and brought his mouth down and deeper; he earned a surprised sounding gag noise from Kaoru. Little bubbles of tears started to pool in the corner of his eyes that wouldn't drip down his hot cheeks.

"You're doing a good job, so I'll let you decided where I cum. Your face? Or your mouth?" Hikaru asked

Kaoru didn't speak a word from the request but his body grew hot with embarrassment. The new and fake Hikaru could decide for him instead.

"Your face then?" he said

Hikaru lightly started to pull apart Kaoru's mouth from his piece to cum, Kaoru tried to change his mind. Kaoru's shining eyes widened as his stuffed mouth lightly mumbled out words 'mouth' and continued to suck on Hikaru's member. Hikaru let up and let Kaoru suck on his cock like how he sucks on candy and gave a smirk.

Hikaru grunted out the cum in Kaoru's plush mouth and kept his member inside still, Kaoru's eyes were slit and whispering for him to take it out so he could spit out the thick liquid. Hikaru grinned down and waved his finger in front of Kaoru's sweating and pleading eyes.

"No, no, I can't take it out yet. You haven't swallowed any of it."

Kaoru narrowed his ginger brow and curled his open lips in a frown with a tired sigh.

"Do, you really want me to repeat myself?" Hikaru said

Kaoru closed his eyes lightly. He didn't want to disobey his blossom brother and started to gulp the sultry, creamy melted liquid. He breathed out heavily out of his nose to signal that he had consumed every bit. Hikaru slipped out and let his brother breath; Kaoru had dripping slobber run down as he was able to give his moist breaths. Hikaru looked down at Kaoru with an icy stare as he gave his brother a break; for some reason he had resentment for what he saw.

"What's this?" Hikaru pressed his bare foot on Kaoru's erect member "you got hard from just sucking me off?"

Kaoru gave a gasp of pain at the dilemma that had grown from the lustful deed. He calmly breathes out trying to relax from the situation at hand. He had to pick his words wisely, if he messed up, the trigger could be pulled. Sweat plopped off of Kaoru's forehead as he contemplated words.

"Was it that good?" Hikaru asked

Kaoru looked up with his back straightened his back. His eyes agreed with his nod when he looked back up at Hikaru. He was able to improve his lines now

"Yes, it was so nice and satisfying. Thank you." Kaoru hoped he said the right lines

"Then what do you want now?"

Kaoru swallowed hard. He knew what Hikaru wanted him to say and he was going to have to say it. His face became flushed again as his eyes darted to the ground on the side of him.

"I… I want you…

… you to fuck me….." Kaoru mumbled

Hikaru gave a cat smirk that the devil himself would be proud of. Tonight, Hikaru would give his brother what he really wanted.

**CLIFF HANGER. So yea, in the next chapter some hardcore sex will be happening. Have fun with that.**


End file.
